1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to all terrain vehicles. The present invention more particularly relates to an improved all terrain vehicle that can automatically eliminate water that might accumulate in the air filter housing or transmission housing when the vehicle is used in inundated areas.
2. General Background of the Invention
All terrain vehicles are used in many different types of terrain. Some of these vehicles are subjected to use in inundated areas such as rice fields, marshes, swamps, streams, river bottoms and the like. When used in such an environment, these vehicles (particularly those with automatic transmissions) inadvertently intake water than can find its way to the transmission housing and/or the air filter housing. In such a situation, the vehicle can become dangerous to operate and/or operable.